lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Pala-Fähre
| Erbaut=Dharma Initiative | Kontrolliert=Die Anderen }} Die Pala-Fähre ist ein Fährensystem, das im Perlen Orientierungsvideo erwähnt wird. Darin sagt Dr. Mark Wickmund: "Am Ende Ihrer acht Stunden-Schicht begeben Sie sich zur Pala-Fähre, damit gelangen Sie wieder zu den Baracken". An der Nordküste der Insel gibt es einen Pier und ein Dock, die überdacht sind. An der Bedachung steht in großen Lettern "PALA FERRY" geschrieben. Vermutlich handelt es sich hierbei um die Andockstelle der Fähre und der Ort an dem die Bewohner der "Perlen"-Station landen, nachdem sie die Fähre benutzt haben. Der Pier der Pala-Fähre wird gegenwärtig von den Anderen als Anlegestelle für ihr Boot genutzt. Ob es sich bei diesem Boot um die Pala-Fähre handelt, ist unbekannt. Fakten * Die Pala-Fähre wird im Perlen Orientierungsvideo erwähnt. Dr. Mark Wickmund erklärt darin den Betrachtern, dass die Fähre am Ende der Acht-Stunden-Schicht genutzt werden soll, um zu den Baracken zurück zu gelangen. *Michael bekommt hier in Zusammen leben, Alleine sterben, zusammen mit seinem Sohn Walt, das Boot der Anderen überlassen. Dabei sagt Ben ihm, dass er das Boot Richtung 325 steuern soll, um gerettet zu werden. Theorien * Da wir weder die genaue Position der Insel, noch die Begebenheiten des Ozeans um die Insel herum kennen, könnte die Pala-Fähre tatsächlich ein Transportmittel zu möglichen Nachbarinseln sein, möglichweise zur Hauptstation von DHARMA. Sie könnte aber auch zu einer uns bekannten Insel fahren; wir haben ja bisher keinerlei Ahnung wo genau sich die Losties befinden. * Das Dock ist eine weitere Täuschung, ähnlich der Tür-Station. * Pala ist eine Nachbarinsel. * Bei dem Boot, das Michael bekommt, muss es sich nicht um die Fähre handeln. Lässt die Größe des Docks nicht vermuten, dass es für ein größeres Boot vorgesehen ist? Bei der Fähre muss es sich nicht mal um ein Boot handeln. ** Möglicherweise handelt es sich bei der Fähre um ein U-Boot. *** Ein U-Boot könnte Menschen zu den Baracken befördern. * Hierbei könnte es sich nicht um die einzige Anlegestelle für die Fähre handeln, aber wohl eher um einen Abladepunkt. Wenn es der Sammelpunk für die Bewohner der Perle war, so befindet er sich gefährlich nahe am Entsorgungsplatz für die DHARMA Notizbücher. Außerdem könnten die Baracken in entsprechender Nähe sein. *Es könnte sich um die/eine Anlegestelle für das Boot/Schiff handeln, das man in Folge sieht. Verbindungen *Dharmapala ist eine Art zornige Gottheit im Vajrayana-Buddhismus. Der Name bedeutet "Dharma-Schützer" in Sanskrit und der Dharmapala ist auch bekannt als Hüter der Gesetze (Dharma) oder als "the Protectors of the Law" in Englisch. *Pala ist eine utopische Insel in dem Buch "Island" von Aldous Huxley ("Brave New World"). (plot summary) Zitat aus Wikipedia: :Island explores many of the themes and ideas that interested Huxley in the Post World War II decades, and were the subject of many of his nonfiction books of essays, Including Brave New World Revisited, Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow, The Doors of Perception, and The Perennial Philosophy. Some of these themes and ideas include overpopulation, ecology, modernity, democracy, mysticism, entheogens, and somatypes. :The culture of Pala is the offspring of a Scottish Secular Humanist medical doctor, shipwrecked on the island in the 19th century, who partners with the Pala's raja, who embodies the island's Mahayana Buddhist tradition, to create a society that merges the best, in Huxley's view, of east and west. The Old Raja's Notes on What's What, a philosophical treatise, is a book within the book that explain's Pala's philosophical foundations. *Es ist interessant, dass in Bad Twin, Arthur Widmore, Leiter der Widmore Corporation, sehr mit seinem schottischen Erbe übereinstimmt. *Pala bedeutet auch "Schutz". Und ist der Name einer Dynastie des buddhistischen Königs in Bengalen. http://www.lotussculpture.com/pala.htm. **Obwohl vielleicht für das LOST-Universum unbedeutend, ist es interessant, dass pala"Schirm" im portugiesischen bedeutet und "Schaufel" im spanischen und italienischen heißt. *Pala ist eine Stadt auf Atauro Island in Osttimor. *Die Pala Lagune liegt neben dem Flughafen von Tutuila Island, Amerikanisch-Samoa, ein paar Meilen von der Stadt Pago Pago entfernt, auf dem See- und Landweg zu erreichen. Pala-Fähre, Die Pala-Fähre, Die en:Pala Ferry es:Pala Ferry fr:Embarcadère du ferry Pala it:Pala Ferry nl:Pala Ferry pl:Pala Ferry pt:Balsa Pala ru:Причал